


Percy And Peter Have  A Past

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: Percy Jackson is an Avenger and a good friend [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Peter and Percy's little backstory thing
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Peter Parker
Series: Percy Jackson is an Avenger and a good friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Percy And Peter Have  A Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much shorter than the other one I'm kinda disappointed in myself but oh well

Percy Jackson did not make friends. This was something he knew to be true. He didn't make them, but they did seem to just show up on his doorstep, or in his dorm if you're Grover.

But this really was on his doorstep.

They had just moved, using the money from Gabe(he still couldn't believe he was gone), and Percy was home alone, his Mom going out at the store, when there was a knock at the door.

He instincively reached for Riptide, but he hadn't uncapped it yet, not wanting to freak out whoever was behind the door if they were mortal.

And he was glad he didn't because standing there was a kid, about his age, maybe younger, wearing glasses too big for his face, and holding out a plate of cookies to him.

"Um, hi", Percy said, confused. The other kid looked a little nervous.

"Hi! I'm Peter", he said quickly, "My aunt and I live in the apartment next to your's and she wanted me to bring you these"

He was holding the plate of cookies out to him, so Percy took them. "Thanks, I'm Percy"

"You're welcome", he said, smiling now, "I'll see you later!" And then he was running back to his apartment leaving Percy even more confused.

The cookies were pretty good though.

-

After they met the first time, Peter had come over a lot more, and Percy had even gone to his place. Aunt May was the best, after his own mother, and he felt a little guilty for potentially putting these two in danger, but it's not like he can help that.

* * *

A couple years later and Peter had been accepted into some fancy science school, and Percy had been suspended again.

Peter though, always seemed to be amazed by Percy's horrible record of getting kicked out from schools. Percy was in awe over how someone could be as smart as Peter and not be one of Athena's children.

They got a long pretty well.

At some point, Peter had even begun to help him study, and he never treated Percy like he was stupid, and didn't mind having to read anything that his mind didn't quite understand.

He was pretty sure that if anyone else tried to help him at this point they would fail.

He was also pretty sure it helped that they both had adhd so Peter just _got it._

-

When Percy met Ned, he was happy that he had a friend actually his age and in his school. Even if Percy was only a year and a half older. He needed someone smart to chat with too.

When he met Michelle, he knew that Peter would be safe in his new school.

* * *

When Peter stopped wearing his glasses, Percy couldn't help but think something was wrong. Peter kept insisting he just didn't need them anymore.

Percy was pretty sure that's not how that works, unless a god does something. And the gods never do anything. But he let it slide for now. Even being happy for him.

-

When Peter cancelled their study session for the first time in almost two years, Percy had an even worse feeling.

Peter made up for it with blue cookies though, and so he smiled and said it was okay.

* * *

Peter liked Percy's friends. He did.

Grover was nice, if not a bit anxious, and Annabeth was fun to debate with. He had to make sure she never met Michelle. Nico was a bit strange, but he had met weirder. A lot weirder. Thalia was scary but he could respect that.

And even though he liked them, Peter did not want to be over while they were. They didn't come by much and he never wanted to intrude.

Too bad for him, Percy's friends hadn't gotten the memo. They kept showing up when he was over.

"Seaweed brain, where-", Annabeth came into the living room where Percy and Peter were playing video games. She smiled at them. "Hi, Peter"

"Hey", he said, waving a little, "I like your hair"

She had a grey streak in her hair, so did Percy, he had asked about it once, the glare he got made him not ask again. But right now she had her hair pulled up into a pony tail, the grey streak hanging loose. It seemed to be deliberate.

"Thanks", she said, smiling again, and then turned towards Percy. "You didn't call"

Percy stared at her, confused for a second, and then his eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! Oh my gods", he stood up to go do something. Peter was confused.

"We have an arrangement, we call each other every other weekday, and then on the weekends, just to check in", Annabeth explained, "He didn't call, we freaked out"

"Oh", Peter nodded. He wasn't sure what they had all gone through together, but he knew it was bad, so he believed her.

Percy came back in. "Grover wants us to call later", he said, "Since I missed the usual time"

"Okay, good", she nodded, sitting on a chair near Peter.

She played games with them. Neither of them won after she joined in.

-

"Bye", Peter said, having to head home. Percy and Annabeth responded, listening for the shutting of the door before they said anything.

"Does he know?", Annabeth asked, and Percy shook his head.

"No. I don't know how he'd take it", he said and she nodded.

"Yeah", she muttered, "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"You know it, Wise Girl"

* * *

Peter had helped look for Percy when he went missing. As both Spider-Man and as himself.

After he, and Wade(which he still couldn't wrap his head around) had searched the city and most of New York, he went to the Avengers.

"So, you want me to use, what, facial recognition to find your friend?", Tony asked, and Peter nodded.

"He's been gone for almost a six months", Peter explained, again, and he's not in New York.

"Okay, what's his name?", Tony asked.

"Perseus Jackson", Peter said, and Bruce looked up from the other side of the lab, looking upset, but he didn't say anything, just went back to work.

"Um, Pete, this kid has a pretty hefty criminal record", Tony said, but Peter knew that already, he had looked Percy up a long time ago.

"He was released of all charges, on everything", Peter told him, and Tony shrugged.

After about ten minutes of looking he shook his head. "There's nothing."

-

When Percy showed up a year later, looking like shit, and with a new tattoo, Peter didn't know what to think.

He also didn't know what to think when Percy hugged him the day after he returned. He was never one to initiate hugs.

"Are you okay?", Peter asked, and Percy nodded.

"Yeah, just need to apologize to a lot of people", he let go of Peter, "Sorry for not telling you anything"

"You need to say that to your Mom", Peter told him, "And it's okay" it wasn't but he was still certain Percy hadn't left of his own accord so he wasn't going to gripe at him.

"I already did.", Percy assured him, "And she's only letting me out of sight for like ten minutes so we have to make this quick"

"I can't really blame her", he said and Percy nodded. They talked for a bit, but he still never learned what had happened.

* * *

Civil War happened and Peter was still freaking out about meeting Tony Stark, but there was something wrong when he got home.

Everything pretty much went back to normal, except that he was pretty sure Percy wasn't telling him something. Something important. But it's not like he told Percy everything.

The only thing he ever said about the accords or the Civil War was that he had always thought something was off about Captain America. Peter didn't know what his reasoning behind that was, but he didn't care. He was glad to have someone on his team.

* * *

Percy had forgotten that Peter, and Spider-Man, were working for Tony Stark when he and Wade signed up. He had also forgotten that that would mean Peter absolutely knew he was at the compound.

He shouldn't have been surprised when Peter confronted him about it later.

"You're a mutant?", Peter asked, skipping over all pleasantries. Percy flinched, and shook his head.

"Not really"

"What does that mean?"

"It means Stark is cool and lied for me", Percy shrugged.

"You mean you can't control water?", Peter asked.

"No, I can. I'm just not a mutant", Percy said, and Peter waited for him to explain, so he did.

-

"You're a demigod?! And you didn't tell me?", he wasn't actually mad, but the surprise of it was getting to him.

"You didn't tell me that you're Spider-Man", Percy answered, and then covered his mouth.

"How did you know that?", Peter didn't even try to hide it now.

"Do you actually want an answer?", Percy asked, and Peter shrugged.

"Not really", he said and Percy nodded.

"Sorry", he said. Peter waved him off. It didn't matter. Especially if they were going to be working do close to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
